Vampires vs Wolkenritter
by EinhartXJake
Summary: The crew plus 2 ocs vs the wolkenwitter
1. Prologue

It was a autmn day after school, Ethan, Sarah, Benny, Erica, and Rory were walking outside of school until a blue dog bit Ethan in the ankle.

Ethan winced until he saw a vision..

It was cloudy night and he saw Erica fighting a tall man with muscles and ears and a tail, He saw Sarah fighting with a small girl with a hammer, He saw Benny fighting a swordswoman while she was fighting a girl with brown long hair, and saw a girl trying to heal him.

His vision ended and he shook his head.

They went to Sarah`s house and Ethan explained the vision.

"Wait so your saying I`m fighting a dog dude?"

"I`m fighting a 8 year old?"

"I`M NOT IN IT!"

"I`m helping a girl fight a girl?"

" SWEET!"

Ethan was startled.

"What do you mean sweet! I was dying on the ground with a girl trying to save me!" Benny laughed and Ethan glared his friend.

"But guys we should get Carleigh (oc) and Jenna (oc) weren`t they part of the vision?" Sarah asked.

"Y-Yeah! Benny was helping Carleigh while Jenna was saving me! It makes perfect sense!"

Benny`s grandmother`s house.

Jenna, Benny`s cousin and Carleigh, Benny`s girlfriend were over.

They thought Benny`s grandmother knew about these people from Ethan`s vision.

Then a dusty book dropped on the table.

Benny`s grandmother sat down and flipped through until she found the page.

"Is this them?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Ethan replied.

"This is not good. These are the Wolkenritter, They have the power to kill people and use their power cores for pages of their book."

"Oh boy... This is not going to be a great first fight." Ethan and Benny unisoned.

* * *

Chapter 1 is complete


	2. Fights of Wrath

Then a screen appeared with Benny`s grandmother`s hand.

On the screen was a boy who was 7 years younger, he had blue hair and brown eyes.

"I would like to speak to Adimiral Graham please." Benny`s grandmother said holding a id.

Adimiral Graham comes on screen.

"Ah. Agnes (Made up name for Benny`s Grandma)Weir nice to see you again has it been 60 years?" Graham laughed alittle.

"Yep it has Gi- I`m mean Admiral. Anyways I need devices for these kids."

"Why?" Graham thought Agnes gone nuts.

"You know how paranormal Whitechapel is?"

"Yes. It was even paranormal when we were kids."

"Man. Whitechapel is not good for 60 year olds." Benny and Rory noted but Carleigh stepped on his foot.

"Ow! Really!"Benny yelled and Carleigh made the cutest puppy dog face.

"Not the eys not th- Oh fine I apologize." Benny was clearly annoyed because he had to pat her head.

"Tell me again why?" Graham was definitally asking "He`s YOUR grandson?".

"Well my grandson`s friend, Ethan Morgan, is a seer. And he had a vision he and his friends were fighting 'them'." Agnes explained.

"A-Are you sure you saw them fighting the Wolkenritter?" Graham was atonished, not about Ethan being a seer, seeing a vision of fighting them.

Ethan nodded.

"Yes sir," Ethan answered.

"Alright, kids, we`ll transport you to the Asura right away!" Then the call ended.

"Where`s that? Is it somewhere painful!" Rory was getting scare for no reason.

"It`s the base for the Time Space Administration Bureau." Agnes answered.

"In...?" Rory just wouldn`t shut up.

"In outspace".

"SPACE: THE FINAL FRONTIER!" Rory was happy and he knows it.

Then they vanished of the Asura!

"Swe-et!" Rory was excited.

"There`s Admiral Graham!" Jenna pointed to the 68 year old man.

The kids ran to him but a young girl with brown hair stopped them.

"Woah! You must be the Whitechapel team containing 4 vampires, 2 sorceress, and 1 seer. I`m Amy Limietta! Ethan wrote down everyone who was in his vision except for a vampire who`s blonde and is trying to get girls to date him. I`m guessing it`s the blonde guy, right?" This Amy girl is really smart.

"Okay anyway is your name Rory?"

"Why, yes it is?"

"You are going help us on the Asura, Admiral Lindy will tell the rest." Amy motioned Rory to follow her.

Then the same little kid with blue hair and brown eyes the walked up to them.

"We got your devices ready. I`m enforcer Chrono Harlaown. And I am going to give you your first mission tonight. But first lets get your-"

"your a officer here!" Benny was creeped by this.

Little kids using weapons for the own risk.

"IT`S JUST LIKE MODERN WARFARE!" Benny was tearing with a determined anime face with a fist in the air.

Everyone was sweatdropping.

Carleigh smacked Benny in the back of his head with a paper fan!

Then Benny sighed.

Then an alarm went off.

Then chrono lead them to the room with the devices and he went to the front.

"Chrono! We got 2 of the Wolkenritter surrounded! I`ll be there right away.

**Device room!**

Carleigh looked at her device, it was a blue saber with curves at the end.

"What will you call me, master?" The machine asked.

""Blue flame, the sword of blue seas and skies."

"Blue Flame it is, and your name my master?"

"My name is Carleigh, I will take care of you so, you won`t break in combat." Carleigh said to her device.

"Carleigh" Carleigh looked to see Mariel Atenza.

"Since you are a sorceress, Blue Flame can transform into a wand and you can cast spells."

"Oh wow!" Carleigh smiled.

Sarah looked at her staff she had.

It was gold with a dark purple trmming and a flying orb.

"Name me my new master."

"You will be named purple sun" Sarah softly smiled.

"Thank you master Sarah"

Ethan and Benny looked at their device it was a huge gun that can be broken to 2.

"What should we name it?" Ethan asked.

"Black Moon?" Benny replied.

"Yeah! We will name you Black Moon."

"I`m happy to be named Black Moon, thank you Ethan and Benny"

Erica looked at her gloves she putted them on and she was in a black jump suit without the sleeves she had a red belt on her waist and head.

"Sweet." She said look0ing at her outfit.

Jenna looked at her rings.

"You will be named silverwind"

"Thank you master"

Then everyone yelled "SET UP!"

After Carleigh transformed her hair was brown instead of blue for her boyfriend and it was long she was wearing a black jump suit with out sleeves and pant legs instead, there was a blue skirt and over it was a red belt and she wore grey robotic shoes with a blue diamond on each 2 black ribbons were in her hair, and she had a dark blue cape but on the inside of it was pure blue.

Sarah was wearing a purple jumpsuit with out sleeves with short pants legs. She wore a hot red jacket over it and she wore a black skirt she had grey robotic shoes on with her hair in a ponytail with a purple ribbon.

The boys had red thread across their face face they wore white shirts with out the sleeves and the shirts. They had baggie pants with lots of pockets and those were dirty too. The had beated hightops on.

Jenna was in a short puple dress then overthrown by a long dark purple jacket witih light purple shoes.

Rory then came in "Go find Chrono and help with the fight! Now!".

**Whitechapel department shop**

Over the department store 15 officers surrounded a loli knight and a familiar with her.

"The Administration Bureau..." The familiar growled.

"Yeah but we can take them!"

The officers then backed off.

"Above us!"

Vita looked up to see Chrono.

"Stinger Blade! Excecution hit now!"

He shot the stingers at them the familiar trying to protect his fellow knight by putting up a sheild with the ending with a boom.

After the smoke aired out, the loli knight gasped "ZAFIRA!"

The one known as Zafira had stingers in his arm.

"Don`t worry Vita. I`m not hurt by attacks at this level" He said and flexed his muscle and stingers broke.

Chrono growled.

"Chrono, don`t worry we got our new inforcers to come here.!" Amy told him.

Sarah twirled her staff "Purple sun?"

"Break up power" Then straight lines of dark purple head towards to Vita.

"Break up shoot"

Then the lines ambushed Vita.

**Playing now Magia from Puella Magica Madoka**

Erica looked at Zafira, then they started their fight.

Erica had a powered punch heading towards to Zafira, luckily he blocked it.

"Who familiar are you?" Erica asked.

"I am not a familiar to any of the knights, but I am THE GUARDIAN BEAST!"

"That`s same thing you stupid mutt!" Then smoke happened.

**Signum vs. Carleigh, Ethan and Benny**

Carleigh starts off with a shield as Signum sends out Laevatein in snake form.

Carrleigh then had a barrier under her.

"Ice bind." Blue Flame called.

Then there was blue binds on Signum.

"Ice... Bomb!" Then a giant shard of ice headed to Signum, with smoke peering out.

"Signum!"

"Carleigh!"

Did they survive or die?

* * *

Chapter 2 was the longest one ever


End file.
